Life is Full of Miracles
by Chibi World Domination
Summary: Danny has lived in an orphanage for most of his life. Nothingness was his everyday fate until he met an odd fellow that brought that feeling of hope. Danny/Vlad son fic.
1. Just Another Day

_Life is Full of Miracles_

Chapter 1-**Just Another Day**

Get up in the morning. Wash up then to breakfast. A kick here, there, the beating in the face and it's done.

Oh, it's not over yet.

Almost forgot about the toss into the trash. Okay now it's over. After that, go to class if there's any, lunch, recess, dinner and sleep enters to do its performance. That was basically Danny's typical day. It was nothing different or wonderful.

He wishes he could change it. Not just that, but all of it. The bullies, the orphanage, his family, and everything. This is a life that no child should have to deal with. The constant reminder that you're trash taking up space, or that you have no family to love and be loved by.

Danny wanted to change it so bad that he always wished on the first star he sees every night. More he wishes the more hopeless he gets. It's been years since he was push into this predicament and zilch happened to change it. No family to come and say "Just Kidding" and carry him back home. No big sister, Jazz, to keep the bullies away. No mommy to explain hard things to understand. No more hugs and kisses that were taken for granted. No more of anything.

But each night he keeps on wishing, knowing it won't come true.

Just hoping for a miracle.

* * *

He was very...upset about this. All he wanted to do was his paperwork and end the day with a cup of tea. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen. One minute he's in his study filling out God knows what, then the next he gets a phone call from an old college friend. She was going on and on about her orphanage, that she insisted that he come and visit.

All kinds of things were going through his mind, like how did she get his private number. But seeing how stubborn she was being, he approved of her invitation; hence, leading him to being upset.

Here he was in front of a five story mansion of sorts with daisies, daffodils, honey suckles, and many other lively flowers. The grass was a healthy color and cut. He stepped upon the porch and rang the bell. Hurried footstep hit his ears and turned towards them.

An object crashed into his knees and bounced off. It turned out to be the small body of a boy. The boy looked at the older fellow then looked back. His eyes widen slightly, from the incoming older looking boys. The younger one mumbled a sorry and ran like the devil was at his heels, oh how right that was. The group of older flew past the man and was hot on the smaller one's path. The door then opened to reveal a woman in her mid-twenties'. Her hair was shockingly a hot pink with green somewhere in it.

"Vladdy I'm so glad you came. Please come in from that over bearing heat," she said opening the door further.

Vlad came in with as most poise he could muster from the shock of her appearance, "like wise to you too, Fiona." Fiona beamed a bright smile and walked into the main hall. "Vladdy I was hoping that you could donate to the orphanage," she spoke softly.

The man's left eye twitched a little. That was the only reason she wanted him come over? This was unacceptable. The orphanage was named Miracles' Blessings, which was quite a stupid name to Vlad. How was being in an orphanage a miracle or blessing. "If that's the case give me a tour of your establishment," replied with as much eagerness as a sloth.

She nodded and lead him down the hall were the kitchen and many rooms for decorations or cleaning supplies, then it was to the second floor. Smaller children were stationed here. Their cribs, activities, and bathrooms were all located on this floor, next was the third. Children between six and nine were here.

She explained that at nine o'clock sharp a teacher would teach all the children for the summer. Since they're all in different grades, the work would be split into different days. For example, on Wednesdays kids that are in 1st grade attend class that day and so on. Sometimes they tend to switch it up a little and add all them together.

Fiona stopped for a moment and opened one of the many doors on the hall. "Mr. Masters please wait for a moment. Our sub hasn't come in yet, so I need to be in the room for a moment," replied to the questioning look on his face.

They entered the wooden door and were met with pure chaos. Play-doh was on the walls and in the air. The children were fighting, causing unnecessary damage, and overall misbehaving. One kid, a girl, was writing hearts on the wall. Another was leaving painted finger marks on basically everything. Fiona's face turned tomato red. At the top of her voice she ordered them to line up by age. It shocked Vlad how fast they did it, like they already knew.

They probably did.

The female adult looked down at the students with a scowl on her face. She was truly disappointed in them. Here she was, bending backwards trying to get them a good place to stay at. These children were really ungrateful.

She began counting the children. There are supposed to be four-teen students but all she counted was thirteen. "Someone is missing, who's missing," she demanded. The children just looked at her with downward eyes or bored expressions. Everyone knew who was missing, or they didn't give a flying fluke about the person; Vlad interpreted from their looks.

He stood by the windows as Fiona tried to get an answer out of her children. That was when he noticed two hands on the window sill. Then a mop of black appeared with hands, Vlad looked at the person trying to enter from the third floor window.

_Third floor? _

His mind then registered that and tried to help the person through the window. He grabbed hold of the arm and pulled the body over and in. Sapphire eyes looked in the older man's midnight blues. They were filled with surprise and panic then a veil fell and left a dark emptiness in them. Vlad was a little confused as to why a little boy would be so…empty.

Something snapped in the gentleman's head, this was the boy from earlier!

He didn't expect to meet him anytime soon again.

Now that he can good look at the boy, he looked to be about four or five. The little boy was very light when he lifted him up. His shirt seemed a bit too big for him. He wore a dirty white shirt with a red collar and baggy hole-filled pants. His sneakers also had holes in them and looked worn. Bags from lack of sleep, perhaps; Vlad didn't know, were under dull azure colored eyes. His hair was unkempt and stood in different positions.

Danny didn't like being stared at a lot. It meant unwanted attention and he didn't want that. He started to fidget under the man's stare. It was as if he was examining the young boy. Danny looked to the side and noticed that Ms. Fiona was glowering at him. The boy quickly ducked his head and went to her. He didn't want to get in anymore trouble. He stood in front of her with a blank face. There was no point in showing emotion. It showed how weak he was. Real men didn't have any and continued on with life without caring not having them.

"Where were you," the female asked. Danny only looked at her. He couldn't tell but if he didn't then tonight would be very bad. The grown-up's patience was thinning. The boy didn't say anything. "Are you deaf, answer me, will ya," her southern dialect coming into play. Danny shook his head and continued to be mute. Fiona's eye twitched a little and plastered a sickening smile on. "Well, since you don't want to answer then no supper for you," she spoke. An afterthought entered her head, "also you must finish all your roommates' chores by tonight." Snickers flew through the room as the reprimanded boy lowered his head from the woman's stare.

Danny nodded and proceeded to his place in the line. On the outside he might be the three Cs: Cool, Calm and Collected, but on the inside he's mentally banging his head on a wall. _Why must this always happen to me?_

Fiona ordered all the children to return to their rooms and wait until lunch was ready. The group of six through nine year olds fled the room before their caretaker decided to include them into Danny's punishment. Fiona looked back at Danny as he too trailed behind the group with his head low and hands in his pants. It pulled at her heartstrings for her to yell at him like that, but she had to establish that she was the boss around here. It's already bad enough that the staff was too lenient on the children. The boys could easily just over run things especially the older ones. A sight left her lips before she straightened herself up and walked back to Vlad.

"Sorry that doesn't usually happen," she said a little nervously. Vlad however wasn't looking the woman but the door where the children had left out of. He was still thinking about the boy who somehow climbed to the third floor of the place. It wasn't logical at all; the boy was scrawny meaning he wasn't in any kind of shape to climbing and jumping. Just when the millionaire was about to look out the window, a hand settled onto his shoulder.

"Shall we continue with the tour," the manager of the orphanage asked. He nodded and walked with the woman as they left the spacious classroom. As they walked out to the hall, the sliver haired man looked over and saw the same sapphire eyes from before, but they seemed more focus and more childlike. Vlad stared at him back then speed walked to catch up Fiona as she walked up the stairs.

Danny watched the man leave before going back into his room. There was four bunk bed and a bookshelf. He plopped down on the bed and looked up at the bars of the top bunk. A hand ran through greased hair. The six year old looked down at his clothes and huffed in annoyance. Dash and his group kept messing with the poor boy. They would throw him in thrash or blame things on him. He turned over onto his stomach and looked down at the wood floor.

"Ohhhhhh Dannyyyyyy," a voice called from the closed door. The door cracked open a little and head full of blonde hair poked out through it. "What ya doing just lying there? You're supposed to be making our bed," Dash said opening the door fully. Danny continued to look at the floor. He didn't want to do now; he just wanted to soak in his thoughts for a moment. Dash however wasn't the patient type; he stormed over to the six year old and dragged him by the collar over to his room. The older boy dumped Danny on the floor. The room was exactly the same as the young boy's but much messier. He stood up and looked over Dash, "not now." He tried to make his way to the door before an Asian boy blocked the way, "fine," Danny said weakly.

A puff of annoyance and helplessness played on the black haired boy's lips. Dash wasn't making matters better with throwing wrappers on the ground. It stilled bothered Danny as to how he was able to get candy bars but he couldn't even sneak out an apple. So the young scrawny boy went about cleaning the room, making sure everything was in place.

Vlad Master was in a sour mood. His finger thumbed against the stirring wheel as he rode home. It had gotten too late to be able to go back to the office. There was still a lot of paper that needed to be signed and meetings to be made. He looked up briefly at the night sky after stopping at the light. Now to add onto all that work, there was the issue with Fiona. She wanted money to further expand the orphanage, which in all respect didn't need to be expanded onto at all. There were about twenty kids for each floor. There was more than enough for everyone to be by themselves. Vlad leaned against the seat and pulled into a drive way. It wasn't his official home but was an extra place to crash close to the office.

Rubbing through his hair, he opened the door and looked at the darkness that was inside. Walking slowly up the stairs, he dropped himself onto the bared bed. There were only sheets on the bed. The window was on the side that he turned to. There weren't any blinds; it wasn't like there was anything to steal anyway. The moon's light beamed in the room giving it light that has been depraved of. He closed his eyes hoping that tomorrow would go by fast.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are welcomed! There's a poll on my profile about upcoming stories that I have an idea about. ;)


	2. Who Are You

_Life is Full of Miracles_

Chapter 2- Who Are You

Danny tossed and turned in his bed. The sun was shining brightly through his bedroom window. If only he could stay in bed and let the day pass him. It was going to be hot day. One can practically feel the heat radiating through the window. Danny threw the cover off of him and looked at the bed above him. He didn't feel like getting up this morning. The arms of sleep had him cradled in its arms. Unfortunately, he has to leave its embrace.

Slowly, blue eyes focused more on the underside of the bed. He really didn't want to wake up quite yet. The dream was so soothing. He was with his sister playing with her textbooks. He would stack them up and see how far they would go before tumbling over. His sister, Jazz, would laugh as she watched him. Just about when he was going to stack the last book, he woke up.

The six year old rolled out of the bed and crawled underneath it. He searched for a pair of clean pants. The other boys took most of the room in the drawers and closet. After several minutes of hands rummaging under the bed, he found some clothes. Navy blue jean shorts and a green short sleeve shirt with a blue star in the middle. He didn't feel like taking a shower this early in the morning. Knowing Dash, he would probably be in the bathroom already.

Danny didn't really want to be bothered by the other quite yet in the morning. Tying his raggedy tennis shoes, he walked out of his room down to the cafeteria. The large windows lit up the hall as he walked. Some of the windows were opened, allowing a cool breeze to dance among the curtains.

He slowly pulled open the door to the cafeteria and sit at the many tables in the ballroom. The cafeteria was on the fifth floor, Danny didn't understand why it was. The room started to fill with kids as the clock started to strike ten o'clock. Chatter rang through the air as children talked about their plans of the day. Dash slid into the seat next to Danny. It didn't bother the raven haired boy. Most of the time the bully would seat next him during meals instead of his friends. Maybe it was because the older boy pitied him. "Morning," Dash grumbled. Danny just nodded his head in greeting and stared at his pants.

"So…," Dash struggled to make a conversation with Danny. He didn't know the boy too well. The two met when they were brought to the orphanage together. The younger boy was quiet throughout the whole car ride, which bothered the blonde. He was so used to people asking about him or giving him attention almost all the time. Then here's this little boy who looked like he couldn't even break a twig. He didn't ask the older kid any questions, not even about his hair.

When they arrived to Miracles' Blessings, Dash mostly stayed with Danny. He didn't know why he stayed with the shorty. Maybe because they came from the same place. Over the time they stayed at Blessings, Dash started to become popular when it was field day at the orphanage. He could play soccer and football. If it dealt with a ball, he could play. Soon after his popularity started to grow, his attachment to Danny lessened. Instead he made Danny a stepping stool in his continue gain of popularity. By messing with Danny, it proved that he was the toughest even among the few teenagers that were there.

But for some reason, during meals he wanted to be next to the boy, maybe because he didn't really focus on what Dash had to offer but who he is. Well from Danny's perspective, he doesn't care much about Dash. If anything, he didn't want anything to do with Dash. He just wanted to be alone, but the blonde couldn't get it through his thick skull.

The children had finally gathered and breakfast could finally happen. The room was alit with laughter and conversations. The meal for breakfast was a sausage biscuit and apple juice. That was for the kids who didn't eat much. There was a buffet for the people who wanted more. Danny just sat there eyeballing his sandwich. He wasn't really hungry. Breakfast was the one meal where he didn't want to eat at all. There was always that strange pit in stomach after he wakes up. He pushed his biscuit over to Dash so he can eat it and laid his head on the table.

The mind of Danny was going over the events of yesterday. It was mostly about the man who helped him in from the window. He was rather tall and looked too young to have silver hair, which made Danny even more curious about him. The little boy barely met adults due to him being too shy to actually talk to people. He rather stay in his little bubble and be alone. But for some reason the man looked faintly familiar to him. Danny brain started to move its gears trying to find out the reason why that feeling was with that man.

A bang on the table made Danny lift his head momentarily from the table. Dash had banged his the table with his fist. "Hey wake up, you gotta eat," he scorned. Danny looked up at Dash and then the plate he slid to Dash. He shook his head and laid it back on the table. He heard Das sigh and get up to leave as the bell rung that breakfast was over.

* * *

"One, two, three," Danny shouted while jumping from the tree in the back of the orphanage. His feet planted on the ground with a thud. A smile brighten up his face as he climbed back to the tree. It was play time and he was alone. He had to figure out some way to entertain himself. He didn't really have any friends at the orphanage. The only friend that he had at the place was Tuck, but he was adopted and can only see him during school. Unfortunately, it's the summer and he won't see him anytime soon.

The little boy jumped off the tree again. Feeling the wind through his hair, he felt free for those brief seconds that he was the air. He could imagine that he was somewhere else. Maybe an airplane pilot or a bird. The thought of being a bird was particularly interesting to him. To be able to sprout wings and fly above the clouds, he had done that before. When he hit the ground he cringed slightly at the thought. He didn't need to travel down memory lane; it was his fault after all.

He backed up and slid down the tree trunk. Looking up at the sky. His eyes had teared up at the thought of the accident. _It's all my fault. I should have listened to them. Why did I have to be a bad boy?_ He let his tears drop slightly before wiping them quickly after hearing his name being called.

"Danny…Danny," a little girl with purplish eyes and black hair started to run towards him. He looked up and put on a fake smile, "hey Sam." Sam was jumping up and down. She was so excited about the news; she wanted to tell her best friend. The child kneeled onto the ground with her friend. "I'm getting adopted," she all but tackled the boy to the dirt. Danny looked up at her shocked. Several emotion went through him. Happiness, but it was mixed with hatred and sadness. Hatred stood out to him the most. Why would he hate that she was being adopted?

She's able to leave…while he's still here.

"I'm glad for you Sam" he said raising up from the hug that the girl gave him, "when are you leaving?" Sam's smile started to dim a little, "tomorrow morning. So this is our last day together, eh?" Sam started to describe her new family to be rich and a bit strict. She was kind of worried that they might restrict her creativity. Especially the kind with her drawing on the walls.

The two sat in silence realizing they might not see each other again. For all they knew, her adopted parents might have her change schools. "You know what. We are not gonna just sit here and do nothing. Let's do something," Danny jumped up. He didn't like the current mood at all. He wanted to change it, they needed something more upbeat. Not a sad, moppy day. After all it's her last day, might as well go out with a bang.

* * *

Vlad massaged his temples as he walked out of the meeting. His phone was ringing nonstop for majority of the meeting. Fiona kept calling about the orphanage even resorting to texting him. It was starting to give him a headache from the constant noise it caused. He sat in his leather spin chair and looked out to the window of his office. He was planning on never going there again, but unfortunately she got a hold of all his numbers. The businessman is still trying to figure how she did in the first place. Vlad pushed on the button on his office phone and asked his assistant if there were any more business or meetings that needed to be dealt with. Much to his dismay, there wasn't any. He sighed and looked at his cell phone where there was about 50 messages from Fiona. Yippee.

"Vlad there's a call for you. It's Fiona Highten," the assistant said through the intercom. A groan reached out of his mouth. Trying not to sound tired nor annoyed, he answered the phone. Fiona answered a phone with excitement. She went on to ask if he was coming again and that the kids miss him. To which, Vlad knew was a complete lie. He simply listened to her complain and beg to almost threatening him from the things in his past.

Letting out a low groan he agreed to come by tomorrow with some sponsors. A yell of glee was heard on the other line that led to the man to cringe and hang up. He leaned back in his chair and almost dread what he had to do tomorrow. Vlad thought back to the morning when he visited, more specially, the boy. It still puzzled him how he got to the third floor. It just didn't make any sense. The boy gave off an aura of familiar to the man. Whatever it was, he was going to figure it out tomorrow.

* * *

Danny grumbled as one of the caretakers dressed him. Ms. Fiona said that there will be guests coming, but he could care less. He would hide somewhere anyway. Ms. Fiona always became much more bossy and annoying when people came over. The lady patted him on the back and told him to go. Danny ran out and down the hall. He hated dress clothes, they were so itchy. His day just had to get worse after Sam left. Now he has to be forced into stuffy clothes and actually interact with others.

The six year old ran into the classroom to line up with the other children. Dash walked over towards him looking him up and down. "Don't Danny look worse than a drowned rat," Dash said snidely. His entourage following close behind him. Danny just looked at his black sneakers, one of the few good ones.

He didn't want to bothered. The small boy just wanted to left alone. Why couldn't anyone understand that. His parents and friends are gone. There's wasn't anything that he could hang on to. Tears swelled up, he lowered his head further, trying to hide his face. Dash caught sight and started to laugh, "aww the little baby is about to cry." The kids started to look towards the bullied child. Some joined in on the teasing while others looked elsewhere. "Is Fenton going to cry," Kwan started to laugh with the others.

Danny clinched his fist and looked up at his bullies through his bangs. His sapphire eyes turning to an icy blue. How he hated them. Why couldn't they leave him alone. Was that truly too much ask? Being picked on every day for the last 2 years. He clinched his fists tighter. _Why won't they disappear? Wait! That was a great thought._ A sick grin slid over his face from the thought. He could get rid of them like he did his parents. They also bothered him that day. Blue eyes started to rim with a neon green. Yes, that's right, he could just make them dis-

"What is going on in here!"

Danny's eyes faded back to blue and his eyes snapped back to floor. His brain going over what he was going to do. He felt sick. How could he even think of that. The tears that were already formed started to fall along with new ones.

He deserved to be bullied for he he had done and thought. Wiping his eyes quickly, he shoved his hands into his dress pants. Fiona was berating the room full of kids for their behavior. He wasn't paying that much attention to her. He just wanted to leave, but a tap on the shoulder prevented him from doing so. The girl who tapped him pointed to the children forming a line. A sigh escaped him and he lined up next to her.

"I'm sorry for the chaos," Fiona babbled. She panicking a little inside. She knew what was going on a few minutes ago. Poor Danny was being bullied by that nine year old. The head mistress wanted to help but didn't know if she should. She couldn't let the children believe that she was doing favoritism. With a slight heavy heart, she reprimanded the children for their loud noise.

Danny watched as the headmistress explained the orphanage to them. He was starting to get bored and uncomfortable. He was right in the sunlight of the window. The heat reflected was starting to bother him. He wiped his brow and looked to see how this was going to take. Wishing she would hurry up with her speech, he barely noticed the mop of white hair. His eyes widened as they traveled down to see the face that it belonged to. It was that guy. Danny doesn't understand why but he felt slightly more relaxed. A slight smile came to his face as he watched the headmistress go about her business with the supporter and leave us alone. But Danny didn't move much, his eyes kept watch of the older man even as he approached him.

Vlad didn't know what to say to the boy. He was honestly speechless when he asked about the child. Over and over his mind would not accept it. He bent down to the boy and patted his head.

"I'm so sorry."

Danny just looked up and one thing went through his head.

_Who are you?_

* * *

_A/N: Finally able to update. Poll on page for new stories._


	3. Leave Me Alone

_Life is Full of Miracles_

Chapter 3-**Leave Me Alone**

Danny shifted nervously under the hand that lead him through the halls. He already felt sick already with the unwanted attention, but now he has to deal with another's touch. The little boy wasn't a touchy feely person. From the way the guy constantly held onto a part of him, it appeared he couldn't escape from the annoying touch. With a huff, he allowed the man to lead him to where ever they were going. He looked up at the man while walking. The man's face was twisted into what looked into a grimace. Danny didn't know if he should be worried. He turned back to the front looking at the headmistress speed walk ahead.

It was kind of funny. Her unnatural pink hair bounced with each step and her heels were disturbingly tall. _How is she even able to walk in those?_ He remembered his mom walk in those once, but she looked like she was about to tumble over if it wasn't for dad. A frown came to his face at the thought. He didn't need to think about them. He clenched his fists and continued to follow.

Vlad moved his hand to the top of the boy's hair. The youngster kept moving away from him and he didn't need to let him go. He couldn't let him go. It's been 2 years since the explosion of his college crush and best friend's place. He knew that the daughter died but couldn't find the boy. But low and behold, their son was right under his nose. He grit his teeth at his ignorance.

The last couple of days he asked Fiona about the boy that caught his eye. After hearing how he came into her care and his full name, he looked back over the family tree of the Fenton's. There it was the boy's name. He arranged an adoption with Fiona and here he is now.

Vlad was quite happy. He would fulfill his promise to his deceased friends. Afterall, they did entrust their children to him if something were to happen to them. He grabbed Danny's hand as the boy slipped from underneath him. Why was the boy constantly moving away from the business man? He wasn't going to hurt him ever. Marching forward, he felt a sharp pain in his hand and let go of Danny. _He bit my hand!_

The six year old took off after biting the man's hand. He knew he was going to be in trouble for doing that. There's no point in just standing there and being yelled at for what he did. He knew what he did. It was in self defense though. The silver man haired man was a stranger. One thing he definitely learned from his parents was not to go with strangers. Especially those in white suits.

Going as fast as his little legs could carry him, he turned the corner and headed to the nearest storage closet. Once inside, he squeezed into a small space between an old large vacuum thing and a stack of brooms. The adults' feet rushed by going unnoticed of the closet that closed off their target from the outside world. Danny put his head on his curled up legs and thought about what he was going to do. He didn't want to go with the man. Though he did give off the air of safety that could easily turn into danger. Plus he felt when he was near him and a blue like air came out of his mouth.

The six year old didn't know exactly what to do. It would be great if that he could leave the place, but then he would have stay with that man. Why couldn't he just not be found at all that day. He may have been young but he remembers what happened. There wasn't anything that could make him forget about it. The heat, the screams that surrounded him. The tears that fell from his eyes. He remembered everything, of course he would. His dreams wouldn't let him find peace. Even though he woke up in the middle of the night from the dreams, that wasn't what scared him. It was what happened after the accident. Those men in white suits came. They chased him through the woods. They shot at him. They⎯

Danny stopped thinking about it. His body started to shake from the memories. He looked at the silver surface of the vacuum and saw what plagued him in those dreams. The eyes that scared but reassured him. Glowing green eyes looked back at him. A scream was ripped from his throat. He covered his eyes and started to bang his head against the wall. He was just dreaming that was all. There wasn't any glowing eyes looking at him. He bit his lip trying to silence his yelling. Blood trickled down as the tears came out full force. He hated it. _Why won't it just leave me alone?_

The door flung open and Danny stilled. He did not dare to uncover his eyes in fear that they weren't back to normal. The small body tensed when he felt a sudden shiver rack through him. That man was here. Letting his hands drop he looked down at his lap in defeat. His stupidity got him caught. Why did he have to be so….Danny didn't know the word for it. Hands reached under his legs and supported his back. They gripped him as if he was made of glass and pulled him to a warm solid chest. He didn't pull nor move closer to the warmth. He didn't care right now. Memories took up his attention at the moment. He wasn't aware of the adults talking about his adoption nor that the businessman was now his legal guardian. Being placed into a car seat of the car, went unnoticed as well. He finally took notice when was placed into a bed and above him was two glowing green dots and all hell broke loose.

* * *

Vlad was settled into his office that was right down the hall from the child's bedroom. Today was a bit too eventful for him. Yes, he was glad that he was able to find Daniel but after he ran off was what bothered him. The poor child looked like he was going into a panic attack. His lips bloody from being bitten and mouth wide open screaming. He had stepped into the room when everything went completely silent. It was like the boy just shut down. He didn't really react to him even after picking him up. Luckily the bloody lip wasn't so bad. He didn't need stitches but needed to stay away from acidic foods for a while. He had talked about the whole process with Fiona and here he was.

He leaned into the chair when the scream bust the bubble of silence. Vlad jumped from his chair and ran down the hall. Why would he be screaming? He made sure to leave on the night lights for him in case he was scared of the dark. He looked at the crying bundle of covers. Somehow the child was able to get off the bed and huddle in the corner staring at the ceiling. He hesitantly walked over to the bundle of cloth and picked him up. That appeared to be the wrong move because hands and legs started to scratch and kick him. He tried to gently put him on the bed without being kicked in the face.

The blanket was unwound and Danny was fighting off whatever he was seeing. He grabbed the chubby hands of the child and pulled him into his lap. "It's okay Daniel. What ever you're seeing isn't real," he pushed the hair away from his eyes and calming the child, "it was all just a dream." Danny looked up with uncertainty and saw dark blue eyes instead of green. He smiled a relieved grin and leaned against the man. He didn't care where he was, as long as he didn't see that horrid color again. Vlad looked down and let out a sigh of relieve. Maybe having a child would be harder than he thought. To be honest, he didn't think this all the way through. The plan was simply just getting Daniel out of there and afterwards was still in the works. Vlad looked down at the smile and formed a small one of his own. He put the boy back under the cover before leaving to his room.

Well that was the plan before a hand grabbed hold of his sleeve. "Don't go pwease," a quiet voice echoed out. The older gentleman didn't know what to say. He didn't think the boy would talk to him anytime soon. He looked on with a bit of hesitation and laid down on the bed next to him. Danny curled his body into the side of the larger body. He didn't trust him fully but his exhausted brain didn't care about that right now. He just didn't want be alone.

* * *

A/N: It's a bit shorter than usual. Updates might come out a bit more steady. I'm thinking if I should make it 5 chapters or 10.

Any ideas on how to continue? Any tips on grammar or English? Just want to say something nice or mean? Then just Review!


	4. Let's Play

Life is Full of Miracles

Chapter 4-Let's Play

A wide eyed Danny looked down at the man by his side. He had woken up about ten minutes ago. So, he had enough time to figure out what was going on. At least, one would think that. Why was he even in his bed, don't he have one of his own? The small child moved towards the bed and slowly slid down. Since he was up, he might as well try exploring the place. Blue eyes scanned the room looking at the space themed walls. Rockets were seen in the midst of the stars and planets that littered the wallpaper. A lopsided smiled formed as he saw the planet hanging from the ceiling. Socked feet moved acrossed the ground toward the tall door.

Feeling a bit childish, the six year old thought the door was a portal to another planet and his room home base. Throwing caution to the wind, he ran out into the wooden hall. He was met with the bright sunlight shining into the hall from the windows. A sense of awe captured him. Danny walked down the hall before his feet started to slip a bit. With a devious smile, he started to sock skate down the hall. The sun catching him in it's rays. It was refreshing to feel this free. Full out laughter erupted from his small form. Twists and slides filled his movement as he continued down the hall until an elevator came into view. Without hesitation, he pressed the up button. The elevator dinged and carried its passenger to his destination.

* * *

Vlad found himself alone in the king sized bed. It wouldn't have caused him any stress if it wasn't for the fact that he now has a kid and this was that kid's room. Moving as fast as his newly awakened body could, he looked around the room to see just in case the boy was playing with some toy. A sigh was heard and he made his way towards the door when his foot hit something. There was a walkie talkie with a post it note on it.

_Hey Mister, You may be old but _

_I think you know how to use this. _

_Anyway use this when you wake up._

_Love, Danny_

An eye twitch was seen on Vlad's face. Just because he has silver hair did not mean he was old. With a small amount of playfulness, Vlad decided to play along with the child. "Hello," he clicked the button. Static was heard on the other line before a youthful hi was heard. "Where are you Daniel." A giggle was heard, "somewhere around here." The gentlemen frowned at the response, "Daniel I would appreciate it if you just tell me where you are." There were some places a child shouldn't go into. Static was heard again before the sound of footsteps was traveled through the device. "I would app-apper-I would like it if you don't call me Daniel, but Danny."

A another sigh escaped the older man, "Okay, Danny. Where are you-." A yell caused Vlad to reconcile from the walkie talkie, "nope! You have no right to ask where I at. You wasn't up so as an apology we should play a game," the boy's sentences butchered a bit. Vlad's frowned deepened from this. He didn't mean to leave the kid by himself. Scratching his head in frustration, should he play along or simply use his powers to find the boy. "Fine, what's the game little badger," the sound of ewing was heard. "Don't call me that. Bleh!...The game is hide and seek," Danny chirped.

Vlad pinched his nose and looked down at the toy. Did he really have to do this? With a huff of laughter he agreed and went off to find the boy. But before he did that, he transformed into his ghost form and phased through the floor.

Danny walked along the empty halls of the mansion that he now resides in. There wasn't anything for him to do but wait for that man to find him. Which for a six year old is taking forever, but in reality about half any hour. His blue eyes scanned the hall before his ears twitched before ducking into the nearest room. Small hands flew over his mouth to stifle his laughter. He padded towards the giant bed and wiggled on top of it with all his might. With a slide, he was under the huge pile of pillows that decorated the bed. The door opened and footsteps were heard approaching the bed. The little boy tried his best to hold in his giggles, but his small hands couldn't quite cover up the sound.

"Hm, I wonder where Daniel is," a voice huffed. Danny snorted a little from the use of his full name. Vlad looked down at the obvious lumpy part of the pillows. Smirking slightly, he walked away from the bed and towards the closet. The child blinked and listened to the furthering footsteps. Grinning madly, he started to move a bit before hearing a rush of steps. The billionaire knew it was childish but he decided to play around a bit. He threw his body onto the bed, of course making sure not to hurt Daniel in the process.

A squeak was heard out and small legs wiggled about under the pillows. Danny groaned and pushed a pillow away from his face and glared the most threatening of glares that he could do. Which to Vlad, wasn't much of a threat. A cat could muster a more scarier glare than he could. With a huff of laughter, the man looked down at the boy and moved off the bed. The bed was pretty big, so he kept near the bed in case Daniel needed help. Much to his surprise, the little boy jumped off the bed like it wasn't anything.

Danny looked down with a bit of annoyance from the ruffling of his hair, but a grin spread across his face without his permission. Chasing after the long legs of his care taker, he noticed how the man seemed to have a small smile. This made his grin grow wider for some reason. It wasn't like he enjoyed seeing this weirdo with a smile or the way that he slowed down for him to catch up. Danny clutched his shirt not knowing what to do. Maybe it wasn't so bad getting to know him a bit. Maybe trust him with THAT.

With a jerk, he stopped. Could he really tell someone about that. Sweat started to roll down his face at the thought of that day. The green eyes and flames. Mommy screaming his name. His daddy pulling out one of those guns he was told not to play with. His palms started to inch. The feeling of being on fire when daddy used that gun. His face started to inch. Then mommy kept saying give him back to her. His lips started to burn.

Vlad saw his ghost breathe and turned to pick up the dazed Danny. Rushing down the hall, he reached his study and closed the door. Sitting him down, the business man rushed over to the separate office of the study. He clicked on the computer and searched through the security cameras. How did a ghost get in here? He knew for sure that the place was ghost proof. He even made sure that the ghost portal was off. His eyes flickered around the screen trying to find a hint of what would be a spectral being anywhere. Fifteen minutes went by before Vlad started to relax a bit. Maybe his powers were just acting a bit funking. Could his powers act like that? Well there's a first for everything. Leaning back, he looked at the time and noticed that it was past lunch. In response to his thought, a messy mop of black hair was seen coming into his side view, "I'm hungry," said a disgruntled child. Vlad blinked before letting out a soft laugh. "So am I little badger," a ew was heard, "what about we get something to eat. What would you like?" Danny looked up with a squint as if he was lost in thought, "I want pizza." An eyebrow was raised but nothing was said as the two walked out.

Danny looked down at his clothes. He was wearing the same clothes that he did yesterday. It wouldn't have bothered him so much if wasn't for the stench that was starting to show itself. Tugging on Vlad's sleeve, he asked if he could take a bath or something. "You can after we eat and then you can have a nap. I've read that…," Danny started to zone him after he said the word nap. He wasn't some baby. He was a big boy now. There wasn't a need to take a nap. He froze up after a pair of hands started to lift him up. In a fit of confusion, he started to kick and punch which only met air.

"Little Badger, there's nothing wrong. I'm not going to hurt you," Vlad with concern. Honestly, we basically spent the morning playing a game. How was he supposed to gain the boy's trust. With a frown, he decided to put him back down. He read that children like to be up high. So taking a chance out of his comfort zone, he was going to put the boy on his back. Maybe it was a bad idea to touch him. Yes, he had touched him a few times doesn't mean that he could always do that. A sigh of rejection was released and he pulled out his phone to order a pizza and turned away from Danny.

If he had waited a bit longer, he would have seen the child's dull blue eyes flash acid green. Danny started to nibble on his lip. He usually had some control on not turning into that thing, but ever since this guy came along, he has a hard time to control it. Not only his problems, but his memories as well has been a problem. It's not like he wanted forget what happened, but he doesn't want to know the details. Pulling at his hair, the little kid looked down at his feet. A flash of silver boots came to his eyes. Biting deeper into his lips, he forced himself to remember that it's over. He's safe, he's still him.

* * *

Review and have a great day!


End file.
